Webster Boot
|blood=Half-blood or pure-blood |marital=Married |alias= |title=Founder |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= Fair |family= *Mr Boot (father) *Mrs Boot (mother) *Chadwick Boot (brother) *Isolt Sayre (adoptive mother) *James Steward (adoptive father) *Martha Steward (adoptive sister) *Rionach Steward (adoptive sister) *Mrs Boot (wife) *Terry Boot (possible descendant) |job=*Auror for hire *Founder of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |house=Wampus |loyalty=*Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Boot family *Steward family |wand = Unknown length, unknown wood, Horned Serpent horn }} Webster Boot (born c.1620) was a wizard, one of the four co-founders of Ilvermony, and the founder of Wampus house. Biography Webster was born around 1620 in Ireland to Mr Boot and Mrs Boot. He had a brother, Chadwick, who was older than him by two years. As a child, he travelled with his family to the New World with the Plymouth settlement in search of adventure. One day, they ventured into the forest where they were attacked by a Hidebehind. His parents were killed but he and his brother were saved by Isolt Sayre who nursed them back to health. They were eventually joined by James Steward, a No-Maj who had travelled with the Plymouth settlement too and who had gone in search of the family when they did not return. Webster and his brother formed a bond with them both and even though James was scared of their magic at first, he eventually came round. James helped them build Ilvermorny Cottage in Mount Greylock. The four lived together at the cottage when Isolt and James were married. Isolt told them stories of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both yearned to be able to return to Ireland so they could attend the school but Isolt would not tell them the reason why they couldn't. The brothers were instead promised wands when they turned eleven and that they could make a school of magic at Ilvermorny. This idea caught Webster and Chadwick's imaginations and they thought about how the school ought to be. It was based upon Hogwarts, and they wanted four houses but they thought naming the houses after themselves would sound ridiculous. They decided to name them after magical beasts, with Webster coming up with the house Wampus, named after the creature. By the time Webster turned eleven, Ilvermorny was flourishing. Isolt made good on her promise and made Webster a wand made out of ash with the core being the horn of a Horned Serpent. Webster and Chadwick were joined at the school by two other families, although theirs was the only one that lived at Ilvermorny. By 1634, the school had grown and now included Inter-House competitions which was an idea given by Webster. He and his brother were joined by Isolt and James' twin daughters, Martha and Rionach Steward. However, one day, Isolt's wicked aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt found out she was living at Ilvermorny. Gormlaith travelled there to make Isolt pay for leaving her and cast a spell over her and James which put them in a deep sleep. Gormlaith did not know Webster and Chadwick were also staying at the house because she had never heard of them. Therefore, the spell she cast did not put them in a sleep either. She also didn't know that they had powerful wands made with the horn of the river serpent. Gormlaith had cast another a spell in Parseltongue which made other wands become inactive, but these wands were not stopped by her spell and in fact, recognised the sound of the ancient language and emitted a low musical note to warn their masters they were in danger. This made Webster and Chadwick wake and leapt out of bed. Chadwick looked instinctively through the window and saw Gormlaith creeping through the trees towards the house. Even though Isolt had never spoke of Gormlaith to them, Chadwick had heard her talking about Gormlaith several times. Chadwick sent Webster to warn their parents while he ran to stop Gormlaith. Webster was unable to wake them, so he joined Chadwick in his duel against Gormlaith. Gormlaith had underestimated them and the twin cores of the brothers wands increased their power. However, Gormlaith's strong Dark magic was enough to match them. Gormlaith promised them mercy if they could prove their pure-blood credentials, but Chadwick and Webster were only determined to stop her reaching their family. The brothers were driven back inside Ilvermorny: walls cracked and windows shattered, but still Isolt and James slept, until the baby girls lying upstairs woke and screamed in fear. It was this that pierced the enchantment lying over Isolt and James. Isolt screamed at James to go to the girls as she ran to assist her adoptive sons, with Slytherin’s wand in her hand. However, when she reached Gormlaith, she realised her wand was loyal to her aunt. Gormlaith drove Isolt, Chadwick and Webster backwards up the stairs, towards the place where she could hear her great-nieces crying. Finally she managed to get the doors open to their bedroom, where she was prepared to kill the family. However, Isolt cried out for her murdered father, William but instead she summoned William the Pukwudgie who appeared on the windowsill and killed Gormlaith, saving the family. Webster later became what would now be known as an Auror for hire. While repatriating a Dark wizard to London, Webster met and fell in love with a young Scottish witch who was working at the Ministry of Magic. They settled in Britain where Webster’s descendants would be educated at Hogwarts. Personality and traits Webster was described as argumentative, but fiercely loyal. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Webster was a skilled duelist. He was able to hold off the powerful dark witch Gormlaith Gaunt on even terms along with his brother. He also became an Auror for hire later in life, an occupation that required magical combat. Possessions *'Wand': Webster was given this wand for his eleventh birthday by his faster parents. The core was Horned Serpent horn while the wood was unknown. Behind the scenes *Webster and his brother Chadwick are the youngest known founders of a Wizarding School, as well as the only known founders to attend said school as students. Appearances * Notes and references fr:Webster Boot pl:Webster Boot Category:1620 births Category:American individuals Category:Adoptees Category:Aurors Webster Category:Irish individuals Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Orphans Category:Wampuses Category:Wizards Category:Emigrants Category:Ilvermorny students